Nightmare Before Christmas
by Continuu
Summary: You'll never know what you have until you lose it. Sometimes you don't realize that something's important to you until it's only a memory. And at times like this do I think back and ponder at how foolish I was. If I wasn't such a fool, I would've taken it seriously; that nightmare before Christmas... AU, Rated T for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare Before Christmas**

**By: **Continūu

**Rating: **T

**Summary:  
**You'll never know what you have until you lose it. Sometimes you don't realize that something's important to you until it's only a memory. And at times like this do I think back and ponder at how foolish I was. If I wasn't such a fool, I would've taken it seriously; that nightmare before Christmas...

**Disclaimer:  
**Unless the world _did_ end, then I do NOT own these fellow Vocaloids whatsoever. Hehehe. I like that word. _Whatsoever_. Heh-heh.

**Authoress' Notes:**  
Me: Firstly... Hey, guys! Nice to see you! ...well, that is, if anyone actually reads this thing.

Caramel: Yeah, like that's totally gonna happen.

Me: Oh, just shut up? Anyway, this is the first FanFic that I've ever uploaded, it's not one of my best pieces... I mean, I've written better than this, I swear. It's just that I tend to write on paper and those flat things are just so easy to lose... :(

Caramel: *scoffs*

Me: ...yea. Ditto it's not really good, so, please tell me what I can improve on this story :D

* * *

_notes:_

_[A/N: me interrupting you for a second]_

* * *

I was trapped in a trance that I couldn't remember entering. My footsteps could be heard in the lonely night, along with traffic noises right next to me. I stopped walking right on the edge of the dirt path. For unforeseen reasons my feet had brought me here. I glanced around, noticing my surroundings as a place called Tanza Bridge. The famous place where it was rumored to be one of the most unluckiest of places. City lights reflected on the river's calm surface, graffiti artist's canvases here and there, and some lights that could really be replaced with newer ones. The way it blinks every now and then gave me the creeps. Then I noticed a rustling noise. My eyes focused on a lone figure, standing still towards the middle of the pedestrian path of the bridge.

Like falling into an illusion again, it seemed like my body was moving towards _him_ without me controlling it. As I walked closer, I saw that _he_ was holding… a knife. Worry shot through my mind. But it wasn't a worry towards myself, but for the figure, as _he_ looked like _he_ was slicing his own hands with his knife.

I started running as fast as I could. "Ugh— Dammit! Hey!" I yelled as I stopped next to him and snatched his knife from his bloody fist. I threw it on the ground, noticing at the amount of blood all over the path. Just how long has _he_ been doing this…?

"Who the hell _are_ you? Idiot— Were you trying to commit suicide?! Just what were you thinking! Are you crazy? You think that suicide is just some kind of a gimmick? Listen, buster, suicide is not the solution! Just… Why are you doing this?" I ranted as I try to look at his face that kept looking at the ground. I couldn't really comprehend the feeling that I knew this guy. But I still felt like I had an amnesia; I couldn't seem to remember anything.

Instead of answering, _he_ just stood there, still staring on the ground like there was a magical kingdom there, and just smiled.

'Is he… mentally ill?' I thought.

A deep, yet soft voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Because I was destined to leave you."

"Wait— M-me?" I stuttered, not expecting his answer to be so… strange. But before I had time to let my mind fully process the answer, all of the sudden…

_He_ straightened up, stepped on the thick fence, and jumped off the cliff.

With quick reflexes, I stretched my right arm as long as I could, trying to grab and save _him_. I managed to swiftly get hold of his hand.

"Are you losing your mind?! Don't just—"

"Goodbye, Rin..."

'Huh? He knows my name? Who… _is_ he?' "No! I'll never let go of you, you strange kid!"

_He_ just stared at me with a hopeful glance. His deep cerulean eyes were sharp in the moonlight. Like it was probing my mind, trying to make me let go of _him_. Cerulean eyes…

"Len?!" I exclaimed, shocked to no end. "What? …Len? But… how? Why? Why is _he_… _Len_?" Len, my best friend, since we met… at the orphanage… Why? "I… I-I don't…" My mind was buzzing with unanswered questions. For a second there I thought I was going to let go of _him_, but I gained my senses back. I held his hand as strongly as I can.

"Len… Why… why are you like this?" I asked, my voice weak from shock. "Why… Why, Len…?"

_He_ just smiled and swung his other hand near the holes of the fence.

'Yes! …Yes! C'mon, Len, hold on—!'

I had my hopes too high for saving _him_.

I had forgotten how clever _he_ is.

_He_ held on the fence, _grabbed his knife_… and cut his own wrist.

"…goodbye…"

* * *

Me: There, I'll try and type the whole lot up first _then_ start updating.

Caramel: That's never gonna end up working. You'll go all like "oh holiday disease" and "well it's not like you can do any better" and "oh look, flying caramel sauce" and crap at me!

Me: *sighes* I know. I'm such a failure. *cries*

Caramel: *uneasy* Eh? Um, stop crying, no, no you're not.

Me: N-no, you were right. All I do is crap. Because my name is Continūu, and I have a crap face, on a crap head, I am crap and crap is my favourite colour. Eh? Eh? *sobs*

Caramel: *awkwardly pats Continūu's head* There, there.

Me: *hic-cups* Did you know that crap grows in extreme climates? Huh?

Caramel: Um... Yes, yes, it does. Now for all you amazing readers out there who is lucky enough to not be... _here_, I guess, please review and tell us what you think! This story could do a whole lot of ideas.

Me: *sniffs* T-that was _my_ line.

Caramel: Okay, that was Continūu talking. Not me.

Word Count: 1,015

~reviews please!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare Before Christmas**

**By: **Continūu

**Rating: **T

**Summary:  
**You'll never know what you have until you lose it. Sometimes you don't realize that something's important to you until it's only a memory. And at times like this do I think back and ponder at how foolish I was. If I wasn't such a fool, I would've taken it seriously; that nightmare before Christmas...

**Disclaimer:  
**Unless the world _did_ end, then I do NOT own these fellow Vocaloids whatsoever. Hehehe. I like that word. _Whatsoever_. Heh-heh.

**Authoress' Notes:  
**Me: Why, it's Tuesday, December twenty-fifth, 12:19AM by my computer, so... Merry Christmas all of you guys! :D

Caramel: Someone's cheery.

Me: Why, why, someone's a jerk.

Caramel: *scoffs* Huh, yeah, right *walks off*

Me: *rolls eyes* Feh. Anyway, hello, there, people! Back to the topic... It's a bit ironic, isn't it? It's Christmas and I'm writing about something horrible happening on Christmas. I'm such a masochist xD This is Chapter 2! :D I still don't know what to name these chapters; I never name them on my books :p Hehehe. So if you can, help me by suggesting names or something, if I haven't actually changed the names of the chapters... Chosen titles will get imaginary cookies! :) My, my, my; I have a reviewer! Surprising :D

Thanks to _mirrorsound_ for the review :)  
No, I can't believe it :O Someone liked my writing, ermahgerd :OO Just... just... unbelievable :OOO Please give me ideas, I have some kind of an idea of how the plot will go but help will be appreciated. :D

So, on with the story! ^v^

* * *

_notes:  
[A/N: me interrupting you for a second]_

* * *

"Hey… Hey, wake up!"

I gasped. "Len! Len, Lenlenlenlen~!"

"Hey, calm down, there, Rin!" A voice that was so familiar spoke so close to me. "Wh-what's wrong, Rin?"

I looked around and realized that I fell asleep in my living room. Len was kneeling on the floor, next to the couch that I slept on. His cerulean eyes were full of worry; like a brother's eyes would when his little sister has a bad dream. I blinked, and I noticed that I was crying. For a while, I guess, looking at how swollen my eyes felt. More tears came out, and Len was visibly uneasy.

"You're crying."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Captain Obvious."

Len chuckled softly. "Rin… What's up? Why…Why are you...—"

"Crying?" I said, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. "I— I-it was just a… h-horrible nightmare..."

Len's steady hands gripped my shaking shoulders. "Rin, there's nothing to be worried about—"

"Yes! Yes, there is! You… You left me, and… and…" I started sobbing, thinking back to what happened in that dream.

"I… _left_ you?"

"Yeah… and… there was so much, _so much_ blood, and… and…" I shivered in the thought of what Len did in my dream.

Len sighed. "Is it the same nightmare you had for the last, um… twelve days?"

I finally nodded, my chest still rising up and down violently while I sob.

Hands circled around me as Len pulled me into a hug. "Rin… No matter what happens, I'll be here, with you. Okay, little chopkins?"

_[A/N: really, me, really? CHOPKINS? O_O Dafung?]_

I pout at the nickname. "N-no."

Len chuckled. The way he laughs… like Christmas bells ringing merrily. "Don't you _ever_ think that I will ever do that, especially to _you_." He pulled away to look at my eyes. "Now get ready for the Christmas Eve party tonight, okay? I'll pick you up later. I have to get ready too, huh?"

Ever since Len and I got adopted by different couples, I found it very hard to adapt to live without Len constantly by my side. It's very fortunate that Len had finally got his driver's license, and even though we didn't live that closely to each other, we were still as close as we were back at the orphanage. Even though the idea of Len with a driver's license sometimes bugs me. Just knowing that Len was there right next to me really made me feel better.

He rubbed my hair gently, still trying to calm me down. He smiled softly, grinning like no tomorrow. Then he stood up, said goodbye and walked downstairs. I strained my ears to hear the soft thud as Len closed the front door. I sat there, wiping tears off my cheeks. I started thinking about Len again. I guess it's normal for you to feel distraught after a terrifying dream, but it was different. I felt like something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Yet I couldn't see it, even though it's right there in front of my eyes. And when I do see it…

Len was always so cheery. Even when he's asleep, when you look at his calm, expressionless face you can still see that Len was the kind of person that smiles a lot. I thought back to the time when Len was just right there. His trademark grin still stayed flawless. His eyes are also full of compassion, but deep inside I couldn't help but catch a little glint of guilt inside his orbs. Was he… doing something that he wasn't supposed to do? Or was he hiding something from everyone? From _me_? I shook my head to try and stop thinking about it.

'Ugh! What am I on about? Why would Len be guilty about anything? He wouldn't do such a thing… Would he?'

I stood up and walked to my bathroom, but even though my mind was on other things, that nagging feeling was still there and I had an instinct that it will stay there.

* * *

Me: O_O That... didn't turn out as expected.

Caramel: *walks back to the room* You really need someone proofreading this. Someone like me, perhaps?

Me: *actually laughs* AHAHAHA! You? Proofreading? Psch, like that's _totally_ gonna happen.

Caramel: Oh, don't you _dare_ underestimate me, sis.

Me: *imitates* _Ooooh, don't you dawe! Oooh, sooo scawey! OOOH!_

Caramel: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Me: Well, to you beloved readers/Vocaloid fans/visitors/friends/close friends/best friends who have visited this stowey, please review and tell me what you think! It would really help me a heap lot :D We wuv yuu!

Caramel: Leave me out of this.

Me: Well, then. I wuv yuu! :L

Word Count: 1,107

~reviews please!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare Before Christmas**

**By: **Continūu

**Rating: **T

**Summary:  
**You'll never know what you have until you lose it. Sometimes you don't realize that something's important to you until it's only a memory. And at times like this do I think back and ponder at how foolish I was. If I wasn't such a fool, I would've taken it seriously; that nightmare before Christmas...

**Disclaimer:  
**Unless the world _did_ end, then I do NOT own these fellow Vocaloids whatsoever. Hehehe. I like that word. _Whatsoever_. Heh-heh. And I do not own the YGO: TAS referenced jokes that I frequently use, either.

**Authoress' Notes:**  
Me: Why, hello there, world of Internet! Long time no see!

Caramel: Hmph.

Me: *raises eyebrow* Huh? No retorts? Whatsoever? (Hehehe. _Whatsoever_.)

Caramel: Not in the mood at the moment.

Me: Well... Okay, then! Here is Chapter 3 of Nightmare Before Christmas! Oh, yeah, Merry Christmas! My Japanese keyboard is broken, so I think that's merīkurisumasu, romanized. My Chinese keyboard works, though! 圣诞节快乐! :D

Caramel: Or sheng dan jie kuai le in pinyin, right?

Me: Hahaha, you newbie. It's shèngdàn jié kuàilè, but great going!

Caramel: *grumbles* I really need to do my homework, huh.

Me: *pokes tongue out* Heh-heh.

Caramel: But my debating is better than yours.

Me: *sighs* I only got a C in Writing, and also in Speaking and Listening *frowns*

Caramel: *smirks* I got B for both those sub-subjects.

Me: *smirks back* ...and an A+ in Reading. You?

Caramel: *sulks* D.

Me: Hah. Anyways, we're still comparing our reports to each other since we just got it. And in average I've got more than Caramel :D (counting A+ as 5.5, A as 5, B as 4, and so on)

Caramel: Well, whatever, you'll be beaten next semester.

Me: And our next bet is who is going to be in the extension class! In our school, it's usually 2 classes each grade, the first — in my case, will be 9A — being the extension class where the students are straight A students. Well, not really. It's average B and above. And the second class (9B) is basically the rest of the grade who didn't make it to the extension class.

Caramel: Of course, I'll be in the—

Me: Second class.

Caramel: And let you be in 9A? Hah, totally.

Me: *smirks* You'll see.

Caramel: *shivers* It's scary when you smirk.

Me: *smirks some more*

Caramel: When you smirk, a puppy dies.

Me: *frowns* Wh-what?! I'll stop smirking! *close to crying*

Caramel: *frowns* Awh dang. Here it goes again.

Me: *pouts*

Caramel: Whatever. I think we're gonna get less readers after this.

Me: Ooh, oh yeah! Read on, fellow people! And don't forget to read the notes down the bottom too :)

* * *

"You ready yet, there?"

"I am, I am! Geez! I wouldn't miss this for anything, Len! Let's go!"

I closed my apartment door carefully, trying not to scratch the wet paint. My new sister, Miku, was obsessed with interior design. She had always scolded me for messing my room around. She had complimented me on my taste of colour, but not on shapes. Too many circles, she said.

As I walked on my yard, I saw Len. I loved his car so much. His car was a silver 2006 Pontiac G6 GTP convertible. Its hood was open, welcoming the sights of the clear, starry sky above. Len, fully dressed in his party gears, was seated in the driver's seat — grinning, predictably. His golden blonde hair was tied up, a yellowish-orange winged butterfly on the sides of his headphones was on his head. It glittered under the moonlight, made it look as if it was magical. He wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck shirt that matched in colour with the fingerless gloves that went all the way to his elbows. He also had black leather pants with a yellow belt to tighten it up. He looked… incredibly thin in that costume. Was he always like that…?

I touched the left wing of my headphones softly. Yep, it's still there. Not used to wearing costume headphones, I started a bad habit of touching the decoration. I should stop if I don't want to destroy it. I looked down, examining my full costume. I had the exact same headphones as Len's on me, thanks to a week's worth of my crafting classes. Both of the headphones were my creation. I was wearing a sleek, black sleeveless dress with a yellow ribbon tied along my waist and white open-toe sandals with straps wrapping my feet. Glittering in the dark was the heart pendant of my necklace on my chest. There was only one half of the heart on my necklace, the other necklace inside a blood-red box on my hand.

Len opened the passenger door for me. "Wow… You look… beautiful, Rin."

A blush found its way to my face as I grinned. "Really?"

I was met with a smirk. "Never less beautiful than any other girl who ever lived."

"Oh, really, Len?" I returned the smirk with equal amusement. "Well, at least this particular girl is the only girl who's got the perfect human being right in front of her eyes right now."

"Psch, yeah. I'm totally perfect. Hardy-har-har."

We laughed together as I closed the door and a roar was heard as Len turned his car on. Then we headed to our friend, Kaito's house for the annual Christmas party that he always had set up. Everything was going all right until out of the blue, a rush of unexplained anxiety hit me full force. I suddenly broke into cold sweat. For whatever reason I did that, I don't know. As I go through my thoughts to figure out what this feeling is, I thought about the look that said "I'm not hiding something" that Len was wearing that afternoon…

'Does he really have something to hide? Now that I think about it, he can get… a bit out of it really often for the past few days… Is something up?'

"Rin?"

'I hope that he's alright… If anything was wrong and I don't even know about it, how am I supposed to help fixing it? What if there was a…'

"Rin…"

'…a problem? Maybe something happened between Len and someone else? Or maybe—'

"Rin!"

I gasped, realizing that I had been staring at Len's face intently. I shook my head and looked back at Len's face again.

"What is it?" The smirk reappeared. "Am I really that handsome and breathtaking? Well, I've been like that since years ago, if you haven't noticed!"

Tensed, I laughed shakily and nodded my head at a fast pace.

Len's lips curved down, losing its amused sneer and turned his face into a troubled expression. "Rin, is everything alright? You look really out of it…"

"I'm fine, really! It's-it's just this…"

"Rin. You're not _fine_. Look at you. You're shaking like crazy… Are you sure you're okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Hey, hey; you're just overreacting like usual, I—"

"No, Rin, I'm not overreacting. Something's really wrong if you're acting like that. Never, _never_ have I seen you like this. I'm pulling over."

Despite my weak protests, Len drove the car slower and turned left, stopping at a small petrol station. As he put the car on park, he grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to me.

"Drink this. Then, please tell me what's wrong so that I can help the damsel in distress?"

"Haha... I… I don't know, I've never felt anything like this before..."

Len suddenly took an angry, hating look that didn't match himself at all. "Are your new parents treating you badly?"

"N-no! It's nothing like that... I just got this... this _feeling_ that something's wrong, and it's making me really anxious…" My voice sounded hoarse and feeble.

"…feeling? About what?"

"Not what, _who_… I feel worried about you," I replied, still unsure of the answer.

"Who, me? But… why?"

"I... I-I don't know… I think it's just me being really tired. Besides, I really, really miss you. I probably just need to be with you a bit more."

I felt my heart slowing its pace and my body turning to a more relaxed position. Just talking to Len itself made me feel so much better... It always did. Knowing that Len is next to me, listening to me and soothing out my fears had always been making me happy. Only one reason out of many of why I love him to unimaginable heights.

Trusting my voice to speak again, I said, "I'm still not used to you being away from me at night. I can't talk to you about things that had happened at college."

Len looked slightly confused. "You can still call me…?"

"But... it's different. I can't… hug you anymore. It's really lonely… How _can_ you get used to it?"

Len sighed. "Rin, I've _never_ gotten used to it. I thought _you_ got used to it, being alone, without _me_, so I thought I'd pretend that I got used to being by myself too…" He chuckled. "So, you _do_ miss me, huh? Last time you said that you're glad that you're finally out of my range."

This time _I_ sighed. "I only said that because you're so independent. I want to be like you. I'm always needing someone to help me… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? There's nothing wrong with needing someone, Rin. Or else that makes it wrong for me to do this." He reached out and hugged me tightly, stroking my hair softly. I released my breath that I didn't remember holding. I took in the comfort and warmth instead of letting it go and hugged him back with equal strength. I let the rest of the world fly behind me and just tried to express my feelings towards Len as much as I can. We just hugged each other like that, never wanting to let go, never wanting it to end.

* * *

Me: With the costumes, if you can guess what song it's from, put the song title in your review and I'll write a one-shot (a Vocaloid one) for you! It's kinda obvious, though. Especially with that... well. Wow. I can never imagine Len having a hating look like that. Can you?

Caramel: In my drawings, I can.

Me: *sighs* That's another thing. Lucky there's no "Drawing" subject here. Not like in Indonesia. Oh, yeah, Selamat Hari Natal yaaa! Moga-moga selamat dan sehat selalu! *grins*

Caramel: Yep! Same from me.

Me: Anyway, a thing I want to say. Now I fully understand what authors mean when they say that they had so many views from so many visitors but no reviews. So please, _please_ **REVIEW** guys! Since I had a lot (and I do mean A WHOLE LOT) of views and visitors, but hardly any reviews. So at least say "hi" or "the story is _[insert adjective here]_" and I'll be happy. I also accept advices and requests, so don't hesitate to tell me or just PM me.

Caramel: I shall use my extendable arms to grab you of your electrical device if you do not review.

Me: ...no, no, you won't... Just please review for digital cookies!

(to reviewer _I Have No Name [unsigned]_, yes, correct, it was a dream :D And here's the update! And no, I did not kill Len. ...maybe I will. *evil grin*)

Word Count: 1,998 (Whoa! Creepy! My birth year)

~reviews please!~


End file.
